1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cycloconverter generator, namely a generator that converts AC power of a given frequency to another frequency for output.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cycloconverter generator that is driven by an internal combustion engine to produce an output by converting AC power of a given frequency to another frequency is well known. A description of the cycloconverter generator technology can be found, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3,447,934. The cycloconverter generator described in this reference is equipped with thyristors bridge-connected in antiparallel connection to three-phase output windings in the positive and negative directions and generates single-phase alternating current of a desired frequency by turning on the thyristors at variable timing (width or angle) every half-period of the desired alternating current frequency.